


EL PESO DE LA VERDAD

by Chasedmikes



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasedmikes/pseuds/Chasedmikes
Summary: Illaoi está por enfrentarse al mayor reto que ha tenido pero se encuentra en una encrucijada entre el deber y sus sentimientos hacia un Gangplank en sus primeros años como corsario. La decisión que tome será definitiva y quiera o no, no habrá vuelta atrás.
Relationships: Gangplank/Illaoi (League of Legends)
Kudos: 3





	EL PESO DE LA VERDAD

**_“HASTA QUE POR FIN TE VEO! TE VES COMO UNA SERPIENTE MORIBUNDA!_** –gritó un joven Gangplank a una figura familiar que yacía en la lejanía oculta por el espeso follaje de la flora local , este se encontraba sentado al pie de un gran árbol en una de las colinas más altas de las Islas de las Serpientes con una de las mejores vistas que se podían tener.

Una mujer alta y corpulenta se abre paso entre las hojas de la vegetación la cual irradia un aura de seguridad envuelta en una capa de caos similar a la de una tormenta en alta mar. De uno de los árboles frutales arranca un mango el cual se dispone a ingerir.

 ** _“Mira quien habla, el hijo del Rey Corsario que se encuentra tan ebrio que no puede ponerse en pie, tú y el resto de los paylangi son iguales. Definitivamente las ratas del matadero son más agradables.”_** Dijo Illaoi

**_“Paylan..qué?”_ **

**_“Paylangi, babosa de mar”_** Illaoi no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa mientras se sentaba a su lado dispuesta a darle un bocado a su fruta.

**_“Sabes con qué sabría mucho mejor ese mango?”_ **

**_“Naranjas?”_ **

**_“No…”_ ** _el corsario se quedó un rato aturdido por culpa de la borrachera que ya tenia a cuestas **“ Aunque no es mala idea pero lo que yo iba a decir era RON!”**_

Gangplank sacó una nueva botella de alcohol pero no era cualquier bebida que se podría encontrar en las tabernas cercanas al puente del Carnicero, era una Whisky exclusivo, por la etiqueta dorada y la botella azul pareciera ser que fue hurtada de un buque comercial con dirección a Piltóver.

**_“Qué viva el progreso! Mientras más se desarrollen más les podremos robar!”_ **

Entre carcajadas, el pirata abrió la botella y tomó una gran porción del alcohol, mientras tanto Illaoi solo se le quedaba viendo, a pesar de ser un truhan y asesino, lo que sentía por el era más fuerte, deseaba poder tener una posibilidad de poder pasar un futuro juntos pero esto no podría ser así, sus caminos aunque entrecruzados, no tienen el mismo destino.

**_“Gangplank, desde hace tiempo he tenido ganas de hablar contigo”_ **

El pirata se atragantó con el whisky que ingería, siempre le dio temor cuando Illaoi se ponía seria, se sentó bien e inclusive hasta la misma borrachera parecía haberse pasado mágicamente.

**_“Qué sucede?”_ **

La voz de Gangplank se volvió más grave y rasposa, como anticipando la noticia de una nueva guerra.

Illaoi estaba al tanto de los sentimientos del pirata, lo conoce desde que eran niños, en los tiempos en que el Rey Corsario le propinaba las golpizas a él y a su madre, golpes, patadas, jamás había visto ella tanta crueldad y falta de misericordia en un individuo, y ya era decir mucho teniendo en cuenta los estándares que se manejan en los muelles y calles de Aguasturbias.

**_“La energía de la Portadora de la Verdad está a punto de reunirse con Nagakabouros, los Invocadores de Serpientes, los sabios y las sacerdotisas no saben el porqué de….”_ **

**_“POR FAVOR! Si vas a empezar a hablar de la Gran Barbuda y tus cuentos místicos no tiene punto que nos pongamos serios, deja que los malditos invocadores se encarguen de esos problemas, a nosotros no nos debería importar eso!_** –

Exclamó Gangplank con gran desdén y furia, el sentía que nada más le hacía perder su tiempo.

 ** _– Yo ya hago mis sacrificios y ofrendas para tener su protección, quien sea la Portadora de la Verdad no me importa, ni me importará_** ”

**“No hables así de nuestra Madre Serpiente ni de la Sacerdotisa del Kraken, gracias a ella hemos resistidos los embates de la temible niebla negra!”**

Illaoi se levantó del coraje y en su arrebato dio un puñetazo al tronco del árbol en que se encontraban, su fuerza fue tal que las aves reposando en la copa del mismo salieron en desbandada, despavoridos ante semejante demostración de fuerza física.

“ **Sabes bien que el único motivo por el que vengo a Buhru es por ti, ni en maldita broma pondría un pie en este asqueroso lug…”**

**_“YO SERÉ LA NUEVA PORTADORA DE LA VERDAD!”_ **

El silencio se apoderó del momento, Illaoi sintió como sus palabras habían atravesado el alma del corsario peor que cualquier espada o disparo a quemarropa. Gangplank se levantó, tomó sus cosas y se alejó de ella sin decir nada, el orgullo era más fuerte que su razón. Ella sabía que era lo correcto, su amor por él era importante pero el deber con la Madre Serpiente era mayor.

Illaoi no tenía tiempo para llorar o para sentirse mal por todo lo que había pasado, era tiempo de enfrentarse al ritual de Nagakabouros, era tiempo de enfrentarse a la Verdad.

La noche cayó sobre el puerto de Buhru, las antorchas que dirigían el camino al Templo del Kraken brillaban de manera inusual, en vez de la luz naranja cálida emitían una luz azul/verdosa, un aire espectral inundó el área y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Illaoi sintió temor, sus músculos se tensaron, y un escalofrío tras otro recorría su cuerpo mientras más se acercaba a su destino. Mientras caminaba recordaba las pláticas con los Invocadores de Serpientes, los rituales, la preparación para esa ocasión pero había algo que no quería dejar atrás, la ira por la falta de comprensión del único hombre al que amó.

Tras casi una hora de recorrer un tortuoso e irregular sendero llegó al Templo del Kraken, una construcción situada en el centro de la bahía del Leviatán y la única comunicación que tenía con la playa era un camino de rocas y tierra el cual partía la playa exactamente por la mitad, columnas de dientes decoraban los costados del mismo, en la punta de cada uno yacía una vela de la que emanaba una luz de color verde espectral.

Las puertas del templo se abren al sonido del crujir de la madera y de ella una mujer alta y de cuerpo atlético, cabellera corta y llena de tatuajes en sus brazos con forma de tentáculos que pareciesen comprimir sus extremidades.

**_“Bienvenida joven profeta!_ _Mi nombre es Yhamlia y yo soy la Portadora de la Verdad!”_**

al mismo momento que la mujer habló una gran corriente de aire inundó la bahía 

Illaoi al momento de escuchar la voz de la sacerdotisa tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte el temor de enfrentarse a aquella persona elegida como el heraldo de la Gran barduda y el orgullo de poder continuar el legado de los profetas de antaño y proseguir con la proclamación de la Gran Verdad de Nagakabouros.

**_“A lo largo de todos estos años he esperado con Ansias el momento en el que pueda unirme una vez más con nuestra madre serpiente pero para poder lograrlo es necesario que demuestres si estás lista para llevar en tu espalda la carga que representa la verdad”_ **

Yhamlia alzó el Ojo Divino que se encontraba en sobre su espalda, un ídolo hecho de oro brillante del cual un líquido azul verdoso emanaba de su boca formando pequeños tentáculos que se movían libremente, lo azotó contra el suelo con una bestial fuerza que parecía incoherente con su cuerpo, los árboles frutales y palmeras de la bahía se estremecieron y una lluvia densa comenzó a caer, el agua se encrespó mientras en ciertos puntos pilares se alzaban pero no eran fijos, se movían a un ritmo sincronizado, pareciese como si el mismísimo mar cobrara sentido y se aliara con la Portadora de la Verdad. Illaoi no podía hacer nada más que mirar el embravecido entorno.

En ese momento, cometió su primer error.

**_“JOVEN PROFETA, RECUERDA LAS ENSEÑANZAS DE NAGAKABOUROS!”_ **

Con el Ojo Divino en sus manos, corrió directo hacia ella, dispuesta arrollarla.

**_“SOLO LO QUE SE MUEVE, SOLO LO QUE SE ATREVE A IR HACIA ADELANTE SE ENCUETRA REALMENTE VIVO”_ **

En ese mismo momento, Yhamlia balancea el ídolo dorado con toda la inercia generada por su carrera y el torque propio de sus músculos superiores apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Illaoi, el cual acierta en su objetivo con un impacto brutal el cual despide hacia atrás un par de metros.

 ** _“Solo hay una manera en la cual puedes salir de aquí”_** Dijo la Sacerdotisa **_“Derrotándome o uniéndote a Nagakabouros en el fondo del mar!”_**

Estas palabras resuenan fuertemente en la cabeza de Illaoi, pero algo le impide levantarse, ella quiere pelear, demostrar su valía frente a su maestra y superior. Yhamlia se acerca lentamente y posa el Ojo Divino frente al cuerpo inmóvil de la que sería su sucesora

 ** _“Qué pasa cariño? Ya tan fácil te rindes?........ En ese entonces, ¡Qué nuestra gran Madre Serpiente sea la que juzgue tu alma!”_** Un tentáculo se materializa de la boca del ídolo atrapando y constriñendo su pecho impidiéndole respirar a la joven retadora.

Una especie de sombra acuática sale de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que se aleja de Illaoi, siente como desgarran su cuerpo mientras le arrebatan el alma, su corazón se acelera y el frio empieza adueñarse de ella. En el proceso imágenes de su pasado desfilan frente a ella con gran rapidez, pero hay una que se mantiene durante toda esta agonía, la imagen de un joven capitán desalineado pero con un aire encantador

 ** _“Gangplank……”_** susurra Illaoi

**_“Porqué tienes que aparecer en el peor momento?”_ **

El momento se interrumpe por la voz de Yhamlia **_“Tu alma es débil, no se como fue que los Invocadores de Serpientes decidieron enviarte a ti”_**

Illaoi intenta reincorporarse mientras las columnas de agua se abalanzan peligrosamente contra ella, 20, 30 tentáculos flourescentes se dirigen a su cuerpo congelado por su miedo e inseguridades dispuestos a culminar con la vida de la indigna persona frente a la Profeta de la Verdad.

Todos fallan.

Bajo una explosión de adrenalina, Illaoi se abalanza contra la veterana profeta, los escombros de la zona del impacto salen volando por todos lados pero no le importan, atraviesa la materialización de su propia alma y le roba el Ojo Divino a Yhamlia y con un movimiento ágil, derriba a la mujer y con todas las fuerzas le incrusta el ídolo en el pecho.

La tempestad del entorno parece atenuarse y un halo se forma entre las nubes encima de ambas dejando entrar un haz de luz que ilumina el lugar donde se encuentran.

“ ** _Bien hecho pequeña”_** exclamó la derrotada profeta **_“A partir de hora, tu espiritú no te pertenece, solo sirves y vives para cumplir la voluntad de Nagakabouros, ve y proclama su palabra, muévete, mata, vive, toma lo que tu quieras…”_**

**_“…Vive bien…”_ **

Las dos dicen lo mismo al unísono, en ese instante Illaoi se percata de la sensación que produce el ídolo, siempre húmedo y frio. Los pequeños tentáculos sujetan sus manos impidiéndole soltar el Ojo Divino y ascienden hasta llegar a su cráneo, el agua espectral rodea su cuerpo mientras un tentáculo formado de agua de mar asciende su cuerpo en el aire, sus tatuajes, ojos y boca emanan haces de luz intensos, llaoi no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea gritar.

Imágenes de espectros oscuros invaden su mente, masacres en todo el mundo, criaturas con un hambre insaciable de luz, espiritus que en algún momento fueron guerreros virtuosos sumergidos en la oscuridad atrapados en armas, demonios de épocas ancestrales con poderes elementales, una nube negra que presenta a los heraldos de la no vida, una guerra helada.

Un futuro estático.

**_“Eso que ves gran Profeta, es la verdad de nuestro Dios, ahora el peso de cada vida reposa en tus hombros, se fuerte, se valiente y sobre todo…sigue tus….”_ **

**_“….instintos….”_ **

El cuerpo de Yhamlia se hunde en el suelo como si su ser se convirtiera uno con el agua, Illaoi desciende poco a poco y queda de rodillas, sus ojos castaños habían cambiado, ahora pertenecen a algo más grande. Un verde esmeralda, una vida caótica, una gran cantidad de lecciones por dar…

Una gran cantidad de almas que requieren ser puestas a prueba.


End file.
